Emi and Ryuu's Childhood
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: An explanation of how Emi and Ryuu came to be betrothed and how he was taken away. Sad story. One-shot


_Knock Knock_

Ryuu heard the knock and left his school work on the table to open the door. His eyes fell upon a young female with light blue hair and lavender eyes. He lifted his eyes more and an older woman and man stood behind the young girl. Ryuu could tell that they were the young girls parents since they looked similar. The mother had light blue hair as well with grey eyes, and the man had lavender eyes with black hair.

"Hey there, are your parents home?" The male asked Ryuu with a smile.

Ryuu's mouth parted and he nodded slowly. "Mom! Dad!" Ryuu called over his shoulder.

Not too long after Ryuu's call, his parents met him at the door. His mother smiled and reached out her hand to shake the young girls parents hands. She smiled at the young girl and sighed.

"She's really beautiful." Tsuki said and placed her hand lightly on Ryuu's shoulder. Ryuu turned his face to look at his mother and slowly turned back to look at the girl.

The girls mother bent down to the girls eye level and smiled. "Emi, this is Ryuu."

Emi blushed and ran to hide behind her mother. Emi's father chuckled before looking at Ryuu. "Handsome kid. He'll be good for our little Emi." Ren said to Ryuu's parents.

Ryuu eyed the man carefully. Ryuu's father, Katashi chuckled and patted Ryuu's other shoulder. "Gets it from his father."

Emi's mother stood back up, her daughter still clung to her side. "Well, I'm more than willing to pass my daughter to him one day." Yumiki said with a soft smile.

Tsuki smiled and motioned into her home. "Come in, stay a while."

The three moved into the house, taking off their shoes and following Ryuu's parents to the living room where they all sat down. Emi's eyes glanced at Ryuu as she continued to hide.

Tsuki made tea while the others talked and brought it out after it was ready. Ren smiled and patted the top of Emi's head as he looked at Katashi. "I was so pleased when you came up with this idea. It will surely make our clans strong."

Katashi nodded in agreement. "If it all works out as planned." He laughed.

"I have no doubt it will." Yumiki smiled, glacing down at her daughter. "Emi, why don't you go and hang out with Ryuu for a bit while your father and I talk with Ryuu's parents?"

Emi's eyes widened and she tried to hide behind her mothers back, shaking her head.

"Ryuu," Katashi called his son over. Ryuu stepped forward to stand infront of his father. "Take Emi to play."

"I was doing my school work, father." Ryuu murmured, lowering his head.

"And that's good, but right now, I would like it if you entertained our special guest for the time being." Katashi said and patted his sons shoulder again. Ryuu nodded slowly and turned around to face Emi. He smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Want to play?"

Emi's eyes widened more as she tried to burry her face further. Yumiki laughed and pulled Emi from behind her back and set her on the floor. "Stop being so shy. Now go and play, okay sweetie?"

Emi frowned but nodded as she nervously played with the ends of her hair, looking up at Ryuu. Ryuu took in a deep breath and sighed. "This way." He said and heaed off to the next room where his toys were.

Emi followed him silently. When they reached the room she looked around but quickly found a chair and sat down with her head lowered.

"Your name is Emi, right?" Ryuu asked as he sat down in the middle of the floor.

She nodded slowly. "E-Emi Sakura..." She whispered, looking up at him. "Y-You're R-Ryuu Inabikari?"

Ryuu nodded. "And you even know my last name." Ryuu laughed.

"I-I know everyones name in the village..." She whispered.

Ryuu raised his eyebrow. "That's weird."

Emi frowned and lowered her head. "S-Sorry..." She whispered.

"No!" Ryuu gasped. "I didn't mean it that way. I mean it's cool, because then you could know everyone, and it would...be...awesome..." Ryuu trailed off and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Emi nodded slowly. "D-Daddy says I'm really i-intelligent for my age..."

After a few moments of silence Ryuu nodded. "...Cool."

Emi giggled softly before catching herself. "I-I... m-mommy told me that we were going to become close friends..." she whispered.

Ryuu laughed lightly. "Dad told me I'm to marry you."

Emi blushed faintly. "I-I don't get why..."

Ryuu shrugged. "Something to do wih my abilities and your abilities mixing to make our clans stronger...or something like that. I don't fully understand; he tried to explain it to me. But it was...weird.." Ryuu laughed nervously.

Emi giggled again and looked away from Ryuu. "Y-You're funny... Ryuu..." She whispered.

Ryuu laughed and picked up the toy nearest to himself. "So, wanna play?" He shrugged slightly and held the toy out with a smile.

* * *

Emi gasped as she dodged a kunai. She smirked at her friend as she threw on back at her, grazing her arm.

Emi's friend gasped and laughed, holding her arm. "Y-You win again..."

Emi smirked. "Knew I would!"

Her friend sighed. "I'm done for today... gonna go find your boyfriend?" She teased.

Emi blushed faintly and stuck out her tongue. "Shut up. A-And usually he finds me first..." She murmured.

A kunai landed on the ground between the two females, and Ryuu appeared behind Emi's friend. "We're not dating..." He stated close to her ear and chuckled at her shocked reaction.

Emi's friend jumped back and laughed nervously. "S-Sorry... ah.. s-see yeah, Emi..." She said before running off.

Emi laughed and placed her hands on her hips. "Did yah have to scare my friend like that?" She smiled.

Ryuu shrugged and walked over to pick the kunai up. "She should get it right; it's not dating, we're betrothed." He laughed lightly.

Emi shrugged. "You say it like being betrothed to me is a bad thing."

Ryuu sighed. "I'm not...it's just they are different."

Emi eyed him for a second before turning around and starting to head back towards the village. "Whatever..."

"Wow, way to leave your mate." He rolled his eyes and walked after her. "Came to say hi, and all I get is snubbed."

Emi closed her eyes and looked away from him before opening her eyes again. "Sorry, but what do you expect? I've known you for four years now and half the time you make it seem like you don't even like me as a friend, let alone as your 'mate' as you put it..."

Ryuu sighed and stretched his arms above his head. "You've managed to grow out of your shyness in four years. I still remember the irst day we met; I'd say we hit it off right away. We have a duty to pursue, we can't let our intial feelings leave us."

Emi growled and jumped in his way. "Is that all I am to you? Like a mission?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that, Emi." Ryuu smirked. "I guess with females, as age comes, so does the attitude."

Emi gritted her teeth and started walking again, faster and ahead of Ryuu. "Jerk."

Ryuu frowned and quickly ran to step in front of Emi. "Hey! You can't just keep snubbing me like that."

"Watch me!" She hissed, trying to move past Ryuu.

Ryuu kept stepping in front of Emi to prevent her from passing, but somewhere inbetween stepping back and forth, he tripped over his own feet and brought the both of them to the ground. Emi stared blankly up at Ryuu and sighed. "Oh no, now you're trying to speed things up.." She hissed, pushing him off and sitting p, keeping her back to him.

Ryuu frowned and turned away. "I'm just trying to get you to stop." He mumbled and stood up. "Whatever, if you keep up this attitude, what's the point? I was interested in the shy, soft-spoken girl I first met."

Emi sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair before looking up at him. "I-I'm sorry... I have an exam coming up... I'm just a bit stressed..."

Ryuu sighed and knelt down beside Emi. He frowned and looked into her eyes. "Emi, you're an intelligent girl just like you had said. You don't have to be stressed, it'll be easy. Besides, that teacher is so easy." He smiled half heartedly and palced his hand on her shoulder.

Emi gave him a soft smile. "I guess you'd know..."

Ryuu nodded and smirked. "How does it feel knowing that I'm probably going to be genin next week?"

Emi laughed softly. "Makes me feel even younger than I am..."

Ryuu laughed. "Dad keep teasing me that I can protect you with my growing muscles." He flexed his whimpy arms.

Emi blushed faintly and laughed. "I'll remember to call for you when I'm in danger..." She smiled and looked to the pendent that hung around his neck. It was a simple yellow lightning bolt. She reached out to grab it and played with it between her fingers.

Ryuu looked down at the pendant and smiled. "Soon, you'll be Emi Inabikari." He smiled.

Emi blushed and laughed. "Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get used to calling myself that?"

Ryuu shrugged and looked away. Emi sighed and dropped the pendent before getting to her feet and wiping herself off. She looked up into the sky and smiled slightly. "Wanna take a walk with me?" She asked, looking back down at Ryuu.

Ryuu smiled and stood. "That's more like the Emi I know..."

Emi blushed and looked away. "Shut it.."

Ryuu sighed before laughing. "Let's go..."

* * *

"Dad..." Ryuu walked over to his dad at the kitchen table and sat down beside him.

Katashi grunted as he looked over at his son while he sipped the soup out of his spoon. Ryuu reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box his father had given him long ago. Katashi eyed it carefully and smiled.

"I-I think I want to give it to her..." Ryuu murmured and diverted his eyes.

Katashi sighed with relief and sat back. "For sure?" He asked.

Ryuu nodded and shrugged. "At least, I'm pretty sure."

Tsuki was standing in the nearby doorway with a smile. "You've thought it through?" She asked.

Ryuu nodded. "I know we're still a ways until the age we are to marry, and things change, but over the past four years, I guess...I..."

Tsuki's smile turned to a grin and she let out a long "awe", causing Ryuu to blush and shy away awkwardly. She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling and left back into the kitchen.

Katashi smiled softly and reached over to pat his shoulder. "You've made your mother and I proud, son."

Ryuu shrugged and put the box back into his pocket.

"When Ren and Yumiki find out, they'll be just as happy." Katashi sighed and started for his soup again.

"I..I was actually planning on going to visit her. Her exam is tomorrow, and I want to wish her good luck."

Katashi nodded. "You have your last exam as well."

Ryuu grinned. "Genin, here I come!"

Katashi chuckled. "Alright, have fun."

Ryuu nodded before running to the front door, pulling on his shoes and running out the door to Emi's house. When he reached her front door, he quickly knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Ren yawned as he opened the door, scratching his forehead when he realized who was in his doorway. "R-Ryuu? What are you doing here so late?" He asked with a small smile.

"Emi's exam is tomorrow - I just want to wish her well..." Ryuu paused and reached his hand into his pocket to hold the box. "And I wanted to give her something..." Ryuu grinned sheepishly, avoiding Ren's eyes.

Ren chuckled softly. "I believe she's up in her room studying. But you can go upstairs."

Ryuu smiled and stepped into the house, kicking off his shoes respectfully and running up the stairs to her bedroom door.

Emi laid in her room, upside down on her bed with a pen sticking out of her mouth as she worked through her exam review. "I-I keep getting the answers right but... I still worry..." She murmured with a sigh.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Ryuu stepped into the room with a large grin. Emi looked to Ryuu, however he appeared upside down in her eyes. She spit out her pen and set her papers on her chest. "Evening... what are you doing here?" She asked.

Ryuu pushed the door closed and went to kneel infront of her on the bed. He smirked and placed his hands on both her upside-down cheeks. "You, missy, have no need to study! It's all in here!" Ryuu sighed and wiggled her head. "But if you stay like this, it'll all fall out."

Emi blushed and sighed at Ryuu. "Did you come here just to tell me that?"

Ryuu shrugged and lifted her head to push her up into a sitting position. "I cam here to wish you goodluck on your exam."

Emi turned around to face Ryuu, pulling her hair off her shoulders to straighten it out before smiling at him. "Shouldn't you be studying? You have an exam too.."

Ryuu shrugged. "I have more confidence than you do." He laughed. "You're the more intelligent one, you should be more confident than I."

Emi rolled her eyes and set her papers on her dresser, intending to study more after Ryuu left. "Alright... so, why do you seem so excited then?"

Ryuu reached for the pen laying on the bed, spinning it around in his hands. "I seem excited?" He asked.

Emi shrugged. "Kinda... you burst into my room without knocking and then grinned dumbly at me..."

Ryuu's expression fell blank and he rolled his eyes, moving up on the bed to lean against the wall. "Well, sorry for my rudeness."

Emi shook her head. "Not what I meant... I-I just thought it wa-"

"Would you hug me?" Ryuu asked, looking out the window.

Emi's eyes widened as a blush fell over her face. "I-If you wanted it... s-sure..."

"Will you?'

Emi nodded and leaned closer, wrapping her arms around Ryuu's torso. Ryuu moved his arms around Emi's shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "I've made my decision..."

"What d-decision?" She asked nervously.

Ryuu pulled back and reached into his pocket, pulling the box out to place infront of Emi's eyes. "My father gave me this shortly after we met. He explained carefully to me that this is what will indicated my official decision whether to comply or not."

Emi's eyes widened. "Y-You mean... you actually w-want me?" She gasped.

Ryuu's eyes widened slightly at how Emi had put it and looked away. He nodded and held the box out to her. Emi nervously took the box from his hands and opened it to reveal the same pendent all members of the Inabikari clan wore. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Ryuu. "I-I..." She trailed off and bit her lip, looking down again.

"I've decided that I want to agree to our parents decision - but not just because it's there wish. I...I'm going to be genin soon, and I've decided to vow to protect you forever."

Emi felt tears brim in her eyes as she looked back up at Ryuu, searching his eyes. She smiled softly and wiped her eyes with her arm before moving to hug him again, her face buried against his neck. Ryuu quickly wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Emi smiled and nodded. "Yes... I agree with your decision." She whispered.

Ryuu sighed with relief and pulled back. "Good. Now you have to put up with me on a whole new level." He smirked.

Emi blinked in surprise as she took the necklace from the box, putting it over her head and moving her hair out from under it. "Wh-What do you mean?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

Ryuu shrugged. "Well, I mean...now that we've both agreed, we're actually going to be getting married soon."

Emi blushed faintly. "Th-Then doesn't that mean you're actually considered my boyfriend now?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I...don't think so..." He thought for a moment and shrugged. "But..." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Just to say you're mine..."

Emi's blush deepened as she looked away. "Y-yours..." She laughed softly, never hearing those words from him before. "Alright..." she whispered.

Ryuu smiled and leaned back against the wall. "So, can I distract you for a while?"

She looked up to meet his gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Distract me? W-Well... I-I should s-study... a-a little bit more.." She murmured.

Ryuu shrugged and stood up, stretching slowly before grabbing the study papers and hiding them behind his back. "If you can get them."

"H-Hey!" She gasped, jumping to her feet. "Give them back, Ryuu..."

Ryuu smirked and held the papers high above his head. He had a good two feet over her, so he was confident she wouldn't get the papers. Emi narrowed her eyes and smirked. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it down, knowing that jumping would be futile. Ryuu switched the papers to the other hand and raised his eyebrows. "Come on, try hard."

Emi narrowed her eyes and quickly moving around behind Ryuu before jumping on his back, still attempting to reach the papers. Ryuu laughed as he held the papers far out infront of himself. "You won't be able to get them." He teased.

"Come on, just give them back..." She groaned, reaching around his neck to try and reach them. Ryuu moved to sit on the edge of the bed, prying her feet apart so he could stand up again. He turned around to face her and knelt down infront of her, keeping the papers behind him. "I know you know this paper from the back to the front. You know every question written on this paper along with the answer and diagrams."

Emi blushed and avoided his gaze. "J-Just one last look t-to make sure..."

"Then go ahead and look." He smiled softly.

"I need the papers then, Ryuu." She smirked.

Ryuu shook his head. "You're going to ace it with 100%, Emi." He stated.

Emi sighed deeply. "Fine..." She leaned closer and kissed his cheek, reaching around and quickly snagging the papers. She smirked and jumped up on her bed so she was now taller than him. "Ha!" She giggled. "Mine now~"

Ryuu shook his head, supressing the blush that was trying to surface and stood up. She had gained the two feet over him now. He reached up to grab the papers. "Emi..." He said with a serious tone.

"Don't try to play Mr. Serious with me!" She giggled, moving the papers further from his reach. "You started it!"

Ryuu reached around her legs and pulled them out from underneathe her, causing her to fall to the bed. Ryuu smirked and reached over her to pull the papers from her hands. "Ryuu - score 1." He laughed.

Emi smirked. "What if I said I didn't care anymore then?"

Ryuu stared blankly at Emi for a moment. "You've been fretting for ages now, and suddenly you don't care? Yeah, alright. Sorry, can't fool this man." Ryuu stretched his arm out and flexed his muscles.

Emi rolled her eyes and smiled. "You say I will pass, right? Then I wont bother. I'll just enjoy your company instead.."

Ryuu shrugged and stuffed the papers into his pocket. "Good." He smiled and sat down beside Emi.

Emi smiled and pulled her hair forward to play with the ends. "So, what do you want to do then?"

Ryuu shrugged. "Now that I've given you the pendant, I'm not quite sure."

Emi laughed and got off of her bed, moving to the balcony that was connected to her bedroom and looked up at the bright moon. "There was nothing else you had in mind?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking past the 'you-are-officially-going-to-be-my-wife-soon' thing." He murmured to himself and stood up, following her out to the balcony.

Emi glanced up at Ryuu and blushed. The moonlight lit up his features and made him look all that much more handsome. She diverted her eyes and took the pendent into her hand, studying it closely thinking about the meaning it had to her and Ryuu. Ryuu leaned against the railing of the balcony and overlooked the village streets.

"R-Ryuu?" Emi asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" Ryuu slowly turned to face Emi.

"C-Can I ask you... an odd question?" She whispered.

Ryuu shrugged. "I'll try to answer."

"D-Do you think I could be the Kazekage one day?" She asked nervously, keeping her eyes away from him.

Ryuu shrugged and scratched his head. "I-I guess."

Emi sighed and nodded. "I-I figured as much..." She whispered under her breath.

Ryuu sighed and reached out to ruffle her hair. "You can do anything you put your mind to - as my father always says."

Emi smiled softly and looked up at Ryuu. "Like pass this stupid exam tomorrow?"

Ryuu laughed. "Of course you will...You won't even have to think about it, it will be so engrained on your brain."

Emi smiled. She hesitated for a moment before resting her head on his shoulder. "You're always speaking highly of me..."

Ryuu shrugged. "How else do I get you to fall in love with me?" He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I'm kidding, Emi." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "It's because I know you. We've been hanging out for over four years now, and I'm still a few years older than you."

Emi smiled and snuggled closer to his side. "What if I told you I was in love with you already?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'd say you're still to young to fully understand what love is." He snickered.

She smirked. "Like you'd know much more than I would."

"My mother has been training me." Ryuu rolled his eyes and laughed. "Mothers."

Emi laughed. "So she's been training you in love?" She smirked.

Ryuu shrugged. "The do's, the dont's, the what is and what isn't. What is right, what is wrong, etc, etc." Ryuu laughed lightly.

Emi sighed and moved her head from his shoulder to lean against the railing. "So then... based on what you've learned... where do your feelings sit about me?"

Ryuu leaned against the railing as well. "I gave you the pendant, didn't I?"

"So it represents what? Love?" She asked, keeping her eyes off of him.

Ryuu looked up to the moon and smirked as he gripped the railing with his hidden hand. It glowed a lightly yellow as a weak bolt of eletricity passed through to her.

Emi gasped and jumped back from the railing. She sighed before smirking and playfully hitting Ryuu. "D-Don't do that..."

Ryuu smirked and turned back around, grabbing her hand and sending really weak shocks through to her. Emi gasped at the feeling but didn't pull back as she looked up at him.

"What is your heart doing?" He asked as he sent more shokcs to her.

"R-Racing..." She murmured softly.

Ryuu smiled. "That's where my feelings sit when I think of you."

Emi searched his eyes and smiled. "You can be such a softy, Ryuu." She smirked.

Ryuu shrugged and let go off her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper, sticking it out to her. Emi took the papers and looked down at them before sighing. "Does this mean you're leaving now?" She whispered, a hint of disapointment in her voice.

Ryuu nodded slowly. "It's getting a little late, I should return home." He murmured.

Emi sighed and nodded. "Tell your parents I say Hi."

Ryuu smile and pulled Emi in for another hug. "I will." He whispered and hugged her tightly.

"R-Ryuu... c-can you promise me something?" She murmured against his chest.

"Hm?" Ryuu grunted.

"C-Can you promise never to leave me?" She whispered. "I-If that's not asking too much.."

Ryuu shrugged. "I don't think your parents would allow me to stay the night." He chuckled.

Emi giggled and hit him lightly, pulling from his arms. "Y-You know what I mwan, Ryuu..."

Ryuu smiled softly and reached out to caress her cheek. "I promise."

Emi smiled and walked back into her room, setting the papers on her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow then..."

Ryuu nodded and walked over to the door, reaching for the doorknob. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was seven. He pulled the door open and turned back to look at Emi. "Get a good night sleep, Emi. Be confident in yourself, I know you can do it." He smiled.

Emi blushed faintly and nodded. "Be safe going home."

Ryuu nodded and smiled one last time before leaving the room and shutting the door silently behind him. He walked down the stairs and met Emi's father at the bottom.

"She still studying?" He chuckled.

"She was when I went up, but I gave her a break from her studying." Ryuu smiled.

Ren smiled and patted Ryuu's shoulder. "So, have you made any decisions about staying with Emi?"

Ryuu blushed faintly and looked away. "I...gave her the pendant of the family crest."

Ren's eyes widened slightly but he smiled. "I'm glad, Ryuu."

Ryuu smiled. "Me too."

Ren smiled. "Good luck on your exam tomorrow then. I'll pass the message on to Yumiki."

Ryuu nodded. "Alright."

"Have a good night, Ryuu." Ren said as he opened the door for Ryuu.

After Ryuu pulled on his shoes and he made his way out of the house and took off for his own home, waving back at Ren. Emi looked out from her balcony, holding the pendent in her hand. She spotted Ryu running off into the distance and smiled. She decided not to call for him as she sighed contently.

* * *

Emi sighed deeply as she as she sat in a tree, biting on the edge of a pen as she looked over her notes. She relaxed in the shade of the tree and soon found herself drifting off. Ryuu was walking down the path and noticed Emi in the tree. He snuck up below the branch and grabbed her ankle, yanking on it. Emi gasped as her eyes snapped opened and she stumbled to keep balance. She slipped from her seat in the tree and headed toward the ground. Ryuu laughed and quickly reached out to catch her in his arms.

"Whoops! Don't want you to get hurt now." He laughed.

Emi's heart raced as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "D-Don't scare me like that!"

Ryuu smiled. "Couldn't help myself."

Emi smirked. "Guess I know what type of husband you're gonna be."

Ryuu snickered as he placed Emi on her feet. "What were you doing in a tree anyways?"

Emi's face twisted in confusion as she turned to see her notes and pen sprawled out in the sand. "Well... I was studying.." She murmured.

Ryuu sighed. "You overdo yourself." He murmured and collected her notes.

Emi shrugged. "I'd hate to fall behind anymore then the three years that splits us already.." she murmured nervously.

"You're probably past me by now." Ryuu chuckled.

"I may be smart, but you have all the abilites..."

Ryuu shrugged. "You'r moving pretty quickly along yourself."

"You're still a jounin while I'm a chunin..."

Ryuu stretched his arms above his head to grab the branch Emi was sitting on. "I can't just allow your brilliance to pass me." He gasped playfully.

Emi walked up and playfully hit his chest. "My brilliance already beats you. Just not my abilites. I'm only a taijutsu user... nothing more..."

Ryuu allowed one of his arms to fall and he wrapped it around Emi's waist, pulling her closer. "That's why I'll do my best to protect you with my life." He murmured.

Emi blushed faintly and turned her face away. "I don't ever want you to get hurt because of me though..."

Ryuu shrugged. "I would gladly get hurt to protect you."

"J-Just stop..." She murmured. "I don't even want to think of that..."

Ryuu sighed and rest his forehead against hers. "Four more years." He smiled.

Emi blushed and smiled. "Sure you'd still want me after another four years?" she smirked.

"We've lasted nine years. I think another four years wouldn't be anythign to worry about."

Emi smiled and moved around Ryuu to jump on his back. "I have to admit... I'm actually kind of excited to be your wife..." She whispered.

Ryuu moved his hands to support her on his back and he spun around in a circle. "Good."

Emi laughed and held on tightly to Ryuu. "You're making me dizzy.."

Ryuu laughed and stopped to lean against the tree with her still on his back. Emi smiled softly and moved to kiss his cheek. "So, since you woke me from my nap... what would you like to do?"

Ryuu turned his head so that he could look into her eyes. He shrugged and pursed his lips. "Well, my fair maiden," Ryuu smirked and reached up to caress her cheek. His expression softened as he reached up to place his lips on hers.

Emi gasped before closing her eyes, moving to rest her hand on his cheek. Ryuu smiled and pulled away, letting her slip to her feet and turning around to pull her into a soft embrace. Emi melted in his arms before smirking and jumping up into the tree above them.

"I don't think my dad would be happy to know you stole a kiss from my lips." She smirked, climbing up higher.

Ryuu shrugged and pulled himself up onto the branch. He placed his finger to his lips. Emi smirked and climbed higher. "How good of a climber are you, Ryuu?" She giggled.

Ryuu shrugged. "I don't know..." He murmured before quickly pulling himself from branch to branch until he was beside her. He leaned forward and smiled. "What do you think?"

Emi smirked and ran a hand through her hair. "You really are better than me at everything..."

Ryuu sighed and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Not everything, Emi."

Emi smiled softly and looked down at the ground to see their parents walking along the path, deep in conversation. Emi smirked and turned back to face Ryuu. "Wanna scare them?"

Ryuu smirked and nodded. He grabbed Emi's hand and jumped from the branchs' far edge. They landed feet infront of their parents and shouted to scare them.

Yumiki gasped before laughing. "Emi, I thought you were out studying..."

Ryuu laughed. "I guess I have a tendency of distracting her."

Emi smirked and playfully hit his arm. "He pulled me out of tree. I almost had a heart attack." She giggled.

"It's alright though, she is perfectly fine." Ryuu laughed and placed his arms over her shoulder.

Tsuki laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't want her getting hurt anytime at all."

Ren smirked. "So, you're done with the studying, Emi?"

Emi shrugged. "If Ryuu is around, yeah. He never lets me study." She smirked up at him.

Ryuu laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Don't want her getting too far ahead of me. I'm suppose to be looking out for her, not vice versa."

Yumiki smiled. "You two are such a good pair."

"M-Mom..." Emi mumbled, looking away with a blush.

Ryuu smiled and grabbed Emi to spin her around. "I'm happy with it."

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself there, Ryuu." Katashi stated as he raised a brow.

Ruu nodded and smiled. "I know, father." Ryuu bowed his head and pulled Emi back to his side.

Emi smiled softly to their parents before looking up at Ryuu. "Want to go somewhere else?" she murmured awkwardly.

Ryuu shrugged and turned back to the four parents. "I'm going to take Emi for the day, is that alright with all of you?"

Ren chuckled and nodded. "Just have her home at a decent hour."

"And yourself home at a decent hour as well." Katashi added.

Ryuu nodded and grabbed Emi's hand, leading her off.

* * *

"Alright, what is one thing you've always wanted to tell me, but haven't yet?" Ryuu asked as he took a slip of his drink and past it to Emi. Ryuu had taken Emi out for a walk and they stopped by the playground. They sat opposite each other on one of the platforms, his legs on either side of hers.

Emi shurgged and took a sip of the drink. "I-I dunno..." She murmured with a blush.

"Come on, there has to be _something_."

Emi shrugged again. "Why is it suddenly so importent to you?"

Ryuu shrugged. "Just curious."

Emi sighed deeply and set the drink down and looked up to meet Ryuu's gaze. "C-Can I ask you something instead?" She whispered.

Ryuu shrugged. "I guess you could."

She lowered her head and sighed. "H-Has our age difference never bothered you?"

Ryuu shook his head. "It would've been different if we had randomly met and decided to get to know each other, but we were yougn when our parents decided so." He caressed her cheek gently and lifted her face to meet his gaze. "We've spent so many years together that the age different doesn't even really matter to me. It won't matter when we'e married anyways."

Emi nodded before sighing again. "B-But you're already of age to marry... and I'm not..."

"I'll wait." He smiled gently.

Emi smiled slightly. "I-I just always feel like a little kid around you..." She murmured.

Ryuu laughed aloud and leaned forward to wrap his arms around her shoulders. "You're too cute."

Emi faked a pout as she pulled back to look at him. "Cute?"

Ryuu shrugged and looked to his right. "Alright, alright, wrong term." He laughed and lookd back to Emi, taking her face into his hands. "You're too beautiful."

Emi's eyes widened as her face turned beat red. "N-No... not that either..."

"Making you feel too much older?" He laughed. "Alright.." He made a dorky noise and snorted. "You're pretty."

Emi laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot." She murmured before jumping to her feet and running over to the swings, sitting down and pushing off from the ground.

Ryuu watched her run over and shook his head. Smiling, he picked up the drink and made his way over to the swings, leaning against the poll and taking another drink. As she swung passed him, she reached out and stole the drink from his hands, taking a sip before laughing. "Yah snooze yah lose."

Ryuu's eyes closed partly and he smirked, reached slowly out to grab the poll. "Oh, really?"

Emi nodded. "Yep." She giggled, bending her head back a bit. She suddenly gasped and jumped off the swing, landing gracefully in the sand. She snapped her head back to Ryuu and glared at him. "You cheat!"

Ryuu smirked and walked over to pull the drink from her hands. He shrugged again. "Yah snooze, yah lose." He chuckled and put the straw in his mouth as he watched her closely.

Emi stood straight and tugged on his sleeve. "You wanted me to tell you something I never have before, right?" She murmured, her face turning red.

Ryuu eyed her and nodded his head slowly. Emi looked down at the ground and sighed. "I-I've always wanted to have a son when I get older..."

Ryuu stopped drinking from the straw as he watched her. Her face was flushed in the moonlight and she stood awkwardly in his presence. He lowered the cup from his face and sat it on the ground before walking over and pulling her into his arms. "Well, three more years." He whispered and stroked her hair gently.

Emi blushed more as she smiled softly. "Th-That doesn't ... creep you out that I'm thinking that far ahead?" She murmured.

Ryuu held her closely. "It's part of marriage, Emi. It's normal to think about such things."

"H-Have you ever considered it?" She whispered.

He sighed and pulled back. He smiled gently at her and slowly leaned forward to place his lips against hers. Emi gasped slightly as her eyes fell shut and she melted in his arms. He held her closely and his thumb massaged her cheek. Emi slowly broke the kiss as she looked up at Ryuu, her face a dark red.

"Emi, I love you." Ryuu said as he looked deep into her eyes. "And there's nothing more that I want then to spend my life with you, doing everythign and anything, as long as I'm with you."

Emi covered her mouth with her hand as tears formed in her eyes. "Y-You've never said a-anything like that t-to me..." She whispered.

"I've been waiting for the right moment." Ryuu laughed softly and smiled. "And I meant it."

Emi pulled her hand away before throwing her arms around his neck and burrying her face in his shoulder. "I-I love you, Ryuu."

Ryuu wrapped his arms around her waist and stood straight, lifting her off her feet. He laughed and kissed her hair. "Can I say you're beautiful now?"

Emi smiled and nodded. "If you feel it's needed."

Ryuu shrugged. "Then, you're very beautiful, Emi - even when your face is red." He chuckled.

Emi's face deepened in colour as she smiled at him. "Of course it is..."

Ryuu chuckled and let her to her feet again. "I promised your father I'd have you home early tonight."

Emi sighed and nodded. "I don't want to leave you yet though..."

"We still have the entire walk back." Ryuu said. "And we can take the long way."

Emi sighed again before smiling and moving her hand to entwine their fingers. "Okay."

Ryuu smiled and began to walk from the playground. They walke hand in hand, silently for the most part, all the way back to Emi's place. Once they reached the door Ryuu brought her in for another long embrace. He pulled back for a second to press his lips against hers once again. Emi smiled and melted into his hold, hugging him tightly. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door slightly, pushing her up to the door as he opened it a little more.

"Get a good night rest." He murmured.

Emi smiled softly and nodded. "Are you going to be coming to get me tomorrow?"

"I will at noon. I have something I have to do until then." He smiled and kissed her again.

Emi smiled against his lips, squeezing his hand before moving back to enter her house. Ryuu smiled softly at her as he waved and shut the door. He turned towards his house and began to walk the deserted streets. He looked back towards Emi's house and smiled, turning back and continuing on. After turning down a few streets, Ryuu saw two figures walking towards him, and he cautiously made his way towards them to pass, but they stopped in his path. A smirk fell over the female's lips as she looked down at Ryuu.

"You're coming with us, kid." She stated sternly.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes at the two figures. "I doubt that."

The female laughed, pushing some hair from her eyes. "You have no choice. And I know we'd both prefer if I did not have to force you."

Ryuu crossed his arms and turned back around. "And I'd prefer that you leave me be."

The female turned to look up at the male that was with her. "He's not gonna make this easy, Otoharu..."

Otoharu sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm disappointed." He disappeared from his spot and reappeared a few feet in front of Ryuu. Ryuu quickly got into a fighting stance and narrowed his eyes at Otoharu.

"Look, you see that girl back there?" Otoharu asked, pointing past Ryuu.

Ryuu further narrowed his eyes and nodded his head, not taking his eyes off Otoharu.

"Well, if you don't come with us, she'll force you. And by force, I mean nearly kill you and we'll be taking you with us." He said bluntly.

Ryuu shook his head slowly. "I already said no."

Otoharu sighed and crossed his arms. "Either you come, or we kill that girl you've been seeing."

Ryuu's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. "No, you will not."

The female crossed the area and stepped beside Otoharu. "You want a bet? I could kill her from here, as long as I can see her." The female smirked and formed a hand seal as she murmured something. The red pupil in her eye suddenly disappeared and her eye was completely white. "Come with us now, or I will kill her now."

Ryuu gritted his teeth and stood straight. He let out a sigh and looked away for a second before thrusting his hands forward, a shockwave of lightning emitting from his hands towards the woman.

The woman smirked and quickly tried to jump back. She gasped in pain when the lightning caught her. She dropped to her knees as her eyes changed back to their scarlet form. "G-Good... No wonder the leader wants you." She laughed. "But Natsumi, last survivor of the Hitama clan does not go down that easily!" She laughed in an eerie form.

Ryuu eyed the woman carefully and glanced at the man. "I said you will not hurt her."

"Then you must come with us. Look, we don't - I don't want to hurt her, but if that's what it takes.. That's why you're not coming, is it not?"

Ryuu nodded slowly. "Her and my family."

"Then if you want them to be safe, come with us. Even if you were to go home tonight, and us leave, the leader will send more people to kill each of those you dearly love." His head lowered slightly. "That's what they did to mine."

Natsumi laughed as she got back to her feet and stood beside Otoharu again. "You shouldn't put so much faith into love. It drags you down, makes you vulnerable, like you are now. As long as you have those love attatchments, they can be used to control you.." Her eyes faded to white again. "Like how it is now..."

"I don't care. I vowed to protect her life, and I'd gladly give my life over in doing so."

"Then give your life to the Akatsuki; it's the only way to save her."

Ryuu's head lowered and he turned back to look towards Emi's house. He sighed and turned back to look at the two. "I don't trust you, and I won't hesitate to kill you if this is some prank."

Natsumi smirked as her eyes returned to normal again. "No one in the Akatsuki trusts one another, it's how it is. And this is no prank I assure you, but there is no lie in if you fight us, or even try to escape down the road, your little girlfriend, will be killed."

Ryuu nodded. "As long as you _don't_ lay a hand on her."

"I give you my word, so long as you remain in the Akatsuki. We're not a group you can quit... only death allows that freedom." Natsumi snickered.

Ryuu closed his eyes and pushed back his tears. _I love you, Emi...I'm sorry._


End file.
